Giant Sylph
The sylphs are the triumph of Synaran design. The merchant house which eventually revealed the eggs as their finest product refuse to divulge the source creature that they were bred from, but all agree that the sylphs themselves are masterworks. To help maintain their monopoly, the sylphs are available only during special festival occasions. There are two varieties, each covered in thick, soft fur, and found only in areas where it snows. Both are fond of all types of bells, and spend considerable time imitating the sound of them. They can chirp and shriek as well, but reserve most of their vocal effort for tinkling bells and deep chimes. Sylphs have a magical connection to the wind and can fly from the moment they hatch. Sylph parents anxiously toll out deep bell tones as their offspring's egg begins to crack, and only relax into joyous peels when the young one has safely lurched upwards and been borne aloft by its first conscious act -using magic to lift itself skyward. Egg The bright red wings coming out of this ship-bell sized egg flutter softly against your hand. Hatchling Raising a giant sylph is a task only for the truly dedicated. They are gangly, awkward, and highly enthusiastic, and it is nearly impossible to keep them earthbound. Their feet are more like four stubby clumsy hands which they use to pry into anything that smells interesting, for they spend the majority of their time riding the winds. It doesn't matter if you build a special stable for them and keep them inside; their magic will stir the air up into indoor tornadoes when they get excited, and blows their happy shrieks around with as much abandon as it does their shed feathers. Resign yourself to a year or more of breezes in uncomfortable places, down-feathers in your hair and food, and a large inquisitive bird-like face peering at you upside down as the hatchling's wings scrabble against the wind to turn itself back upright. Eventually they learn control over their own limbs and powers, and their loyalty more than repays the investment. Adult As adults, giant sylphs dwarf their human companions, easily giving rides to the brave. They have settled into themselves and acquired some faint modicum of dignity, but never lose their mercurial nature and inquisitive habits. They spend much of their free time soaring just below the clouds, where they can spy upon everything interesting that occurs below. Their bright and colorful plumage allows anyone glancing upwards to spot them, and children love to run underneath their flight-path in hopes of catching a stray feather. It is said that if you can catch a giant sylph's feather before it hits the earth, then so long as you hold it to the wind it will bring you laughter and joy even on the darkest day. Additional Information *No. 554 *Obtained from the Solstice Caravan for 3,500 (Christmas 2014) *Released: December 16th, 2014. *Artist: Tekla *Description: ApprenticeCrone *Breeding: not breedable Category:2014 Creatures Category:Artist: Tekla Category:Christmas Category:Special